


Life is life

by Geilie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La verità è che non hai bisogno di <i>tornare</i>; la verità è che non te ne sei mai andato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is life

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 27/01/13, secondo round di quella del 25 (sempre in onore di [Nadia](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=14622)).  
> Pacchetti sempre di mia creazione, indico solo le caratteristiche della singola storia.
> 
> _PACCHETTO TEBE_  
>  Fandom: RPF Attori  
> Personaggio: David Tennant  
> Prompt: “È sempre difficile resistere alla tentazione di tornare.” - Alessandro Baricco

**Nostalgia**  
 _201 parole - non betata, malinconica ma con un tocco di fluff._  
   
Stai tornando a casa dopo aver fatto la spesa - pannolini, pannolini e ancora pannolini - e il cartellone pubblicitario ti si para davanti all’improvviso, sulla fiancata del bus che si è appena fermato al semaforo. Matt Smith, un cacciavite sonico verde - non è un segreto che continui a preferire quello blu - e un “COMING SOON” scritto a caratteri cubitali.  
La nuova stagione, non vedi l’ora! Steven è brillante, davvero un ottimo sostituto di Russell.  
Ma eccola lì, la solita punta di nostalgia che ti colpisce sempre a tradimento. Stavolta si materializza sotto forma di immagine, una visione d’insieme degli studi di Cardiff e delle vostre roulotte. Abbassi istintivamente lo sguardo sulle tue scarpe, quasi aspettandoti di vedere un paio di Converse rosse, e la tentazione di prendere il telefono e fare una telefonata al tuo agente ti investe:  _voglio tornare, mi puoi procurare un ruolo?_  
   
Il bus riparte e i tuoi pensieri si schiariscono. Sorridi a un piccolo fan che si è fermato a chiederti un autografo “perché tu sei il mio Dottore” e riprendi a camminare verso casa.  
La verità è che non hai bisogno di  _tornare_ ; la verità è che non te ne sei mai andato.


End file.
